


Stunning

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Disney References, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s time for Gwen and Rhys’ annual Halloween party, and Jack has a very special costume this year.





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, Jack dresses up as a Disney princess. And looks stunning,’ at fic_promptly.

“So, what did you finally decide to dress up as for Gwen and Rhys’ Halloween party?” Ianto asked Jack. “I’m going as a highwayman.”

“Well now, if I told you it would spoil the surprise, so you’ll just have to wait and see,” Jack replied with a wink. “Pick me up at eight?”

“I’ll be here,” Ianto assured him, heading for the underground garage. He’d left his costume at his flat so was going home to change. “Just make sure you wear something presentable,” he added, remembering the previous year when Jack had wanted to ‘dress’ as a streaker.

Shortly before eight, clad in his highwayman outfit but without the hat, mask or sword, which he’d left in his car, he re-entered the Hub; the place seemed deserted, so he called out Jack’s name.

“Coming,” Jack replied. “But I need you to close your eyes until I tell you.”

“Come on, Jack, we don’t have time for that, not if we don’t want to be late.”

“Not until you close your eyes,” Jack insisted.

Ianto glanced towards the nearest CCTV camera, knowing Jack must be watching him. “Fine,” he said, shutting his eyes. “They’re closed. Happy now?”

“Ecstatic.” 

Tapping his foot impatiently, Ianto waited, hearing the rustle of fabric approaching. Then finally, “You can look now.”

Opening his eyes, Ianto’s jaw dropped. Jack stood before him in a beautiful, flowing aqua-coloured gown and a long, flame-red wig, his face made-up, and a sweet, almost demure smile on his painted lips, so different from the familiar Harkness grin. He looked stunning.

It took Ianto several moments to find his voice, but finally he managed one word. “Wow!”

“You like?” Jack asked coyly, doing a twirl, peeping back over his shoulder.

“Oh yeah. Um…”

“I’m Ariel, from The Little Mermaid.”

“Right, of course you are.” Now Ianto remembered; he and Jack had watched that with Mica a couple of weeks earlier, while they were babysitting. “Well…” He offered ‘Ariel’ his arm. “Shall we go?” 

Jack slipped his hand through Ianto’s arm. “Of course, Sir Highwayman.”

Ianto grinned. He really couldn’t wait to see the looks on Gwen and Rhys’ faces when they saw Jack looking the picture of elegant feminity in what would probably be the prettiest dress at the party. This was going to be brilliant.

The End.


End file.
